1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method in which waterworks pipelines buried in the earth or those internally arranged in structures such as buildings and the like are used in their entirety as a synthetic danger predicting alarm sensor, and also to a synthetic danger predicting and disaster preventing monitor system in which said method is employed to perform centralized remote watching upon the whole of the pipelines, whereby it is achieved to predict occurrence of disaster or other similar great trouble in a specific district.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays, a great number of natural calamities, or disaster caused by human neglect or inadvertency take place on the Earth. However, in a conventional art, there is only provided inspecting technique for water leakage, in which water leakage is detected in a water distributing pipeline for waterworks which is buried and laid in the earth to thereby locate the water leakage.
That is to say, there is no technique to detect occurrence of some trouble in the earth in a specific district, or in the interior of a building or any other similar structure in a specific district, thereby allowing occurrence of disaster to be foreseen in said district or said structure.
There is a great frequency of trouble occurrence which is caused by a cave-in or subsidence of the ground, and which results from leakage of radioactive rays in recent years. However, it is never executed at present to take measures against disaster by predicting trouble before it occurs, and under the existing circumstances, no steps are taken to remedy trouble before it happens.
Also, as disaster which frequently occurs in recent years, a manufacturing factory occasionally undergoes trouble in which the manufacturing line thereof and the like are subjected to an extreme increase in temperature for some reason, and this brings about fire or explosion, thereby causing the destruction of the factory building. In most cases, the factory building is provided with a thermal sensor, a smoke sensor, and the like on the inside surface of the ceiling thereof. However, these sensors only sense heat or smoke when fire has taken place, and do not function to predict fire or explosion.
In view of the foregoing disadvantage in which nowadays, disaster or trouble predicting technique is not established, the present invention is intended to predict a variety of trouble such as described in the foregoing, discover a sign of trouble early sufficiently before disaster happens, and locate a place in which disaster can occur, thereby allowing the remedy of trouble to be completed before a great scale of disaster results.
Today, in large cities, and small cities and towns, pipelines for different purposes are laid such that they spread over their whole regions in a network-shaped configuration under the ground. Also, structures which are required to be fed with water have waterworks pipelines laid through their interiors such as to stretch over their wholes.